Anthony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Stark is a billionaire industrialist and inventor. He runs Stark Industries, originally started by his father, Howard Stark. In Afghanistan Tony was captured by Ten Rings, they ordered him to build a missile for them, instead Stark with Ho Yinsen helped use their resources to build a suit of armor and make their escape. Returning to America, Stark improves his armor and become the invincible superhero, Iron Man. Biography Early Life Born to Howard and Maria Stark, Tony's early life was often dominated by the absense of his father who he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating'. However from an early age he quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four he built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then his parents were killed in a car accident. Howard Stark's lifelong friend Obadiah Stane became the CEO of Stark Industries. At age twenty-one, Tony became the new CEO and ushered in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, and satellite targeting. He changed the face of the weapons industry. ''Iron Man During a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, the "Jericho" cluster missile, Tony's convoy is attacked. One of his own company's bombs lands near him and explodes. The blast causes him to lose consciousness and embeds several pieces of shrapnel in his chest, one fragment dangerously close to his heart. He wakes up some time later with an electromagnet attached to his chest. Hooked up to a car battery, the electromagnet keeps the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. ]] Tony has been captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Dr. Yinsen secretly build a crude but strong power armor (Mark 1) fueled by a miniature "arc reactor", a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Tony. The arc reactor supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Tony's heart, which would kill him. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Tony enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Tony kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes, though his suit is destroyed as he crash lands in the desert. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States, Tony declares that his company will, for the time being, no longer manufacture weapons. His father's friend and business partner, Obadiah Stane, tells him that this move is blocked by the board members shortly after. Tony retreats from public view, focusing on the design of his power suit, refining its size and flight capability (Mark 2). He asks Pepper to help him take his old arc reactor out and to put in a new one. During his first public appearance since his return to the United States, he is accosted by Christine Everhart, who shows him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, including the Jericho missiles he refused to build for them. He also discovers that Obadiah has been "dealing under the table", supplying weapons to both the U.S. troops and the terrorists, as well as being the one to shut Tony out of the board while he recovers. Faced with the realization of what his company has done, Tony dons the power suit (Mark 3) and flies to Afghanistan, rescuing Yinsen's village from the Ten Rings. In destroying their weapon stockpiles, he accidentally draws the attention of the United States Air Force and his friend and company military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Two F-22 Raptors are ordered to take out the unknown target, and during the confrontation one of the Raptors loses its left wing when it accidentally collides with Tony. The pilot ejects shortly afterwards, but his parachute jams. Realizing this, Tony dives down to help the pilot release his parachute before escaping. Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Tony sends Pepper to find the shipping records of Stark Industries, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. While hacking into the system, she discovers that it was Obadiah who hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who the target was. She also discovers that Obadiah has recovered the power suit prototype and has reverse engineered his own version. However, his team of scientists, not possessing Tony's genius, cannot engineer the miniature arc reactor to power the new suit. Obadiah, upon realizing Pepper's discovery, steals Tony's own arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit, leaving Tony to die. Using his first reactor, which was not designed to power his latest armor, Tony battles with Obadiah atop Stark Industries and the surrounding streets, defeating him when the full-sized arc reactor that powers the lab is deliberately overloaded by Pepper. Afterwards, Tony's alter ego is dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Tony holds a press conference where his S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts advise him to state that Iron Man is Tony's bodyguard. However, he instead announces that he actually is Iron Man. Later, Tony arrives home and is greeted by a mysterious visitor standing by the window. He reveals himself as Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., warns him that he is not the only 'super hero' in the world, and mentions Avenger Initiative. Iron Man 2 Six months after revealing his Identity to the world and has since then helped maintain world peace., Tony appears as Iron Man at the grand Opening of The Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York, continuing the Legacy his Father started . Unfortunately Tony's life isn't as good as it appears as he is faced with two threats. One in the form of his own heart, it seems the Arc Reactor palladium core is poisoning him causing him a slow pain full death due to over uses of the Iron Man armor. The second threat is from A Senate committee hearing, led by Senator Stern, demanding that Tony release the technology of the Iron Man armor for military application. Tony refuses believing that it's not in the best interested of the Americain people for the military to posses that they'll use as a weapon that could very well be used against America. Senator Stern tries to turn Tony's best friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes against him in effort to force him. Competitor Justin Hammer tries to plead his case in the matter, Tony takes this opportunity to embarrassed both Justin and Stern with a collection of video footage of Justin and others around the world attempting to recreating the technology. Tony arrogantly states that it will be years before anyone will be able to successfully recreate the tech. Tony returns to his home where he and J.A.R.V.I.S. try to find a solution in finding a new power source for the Arc Reactor. Uncertain of his outcome of survival Tony appoints his former personal assistant Pepper (CEO of Stark Industries), replacing her with Natalie Rushman. Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a consequence of what he believes to be his impending death, Tony races at the Monaco Grand Prix, Where Ivan Vanko who has constructed an arc reactor of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons attacks Tony. With the aid of Pepper and Happy Hogan who hands him his portable briefcase armor. Tony dons the Mark V armor and defeats Ivan. Afterward, Tony pays Ivan a visit in a french prison to find out how he acquired the technology, During the conversation Ivan reveals that he's the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard on the first arc reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Union and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Starks for his family's fate, and seeks revenge. Ivan also mentions he's fully aware of Tony's current heart poisoning, saying it's bad way to die. Tony heads back home with Pepper to celebrate his upcoming Birthday, On Route home Tony attempts to tell Pepper the truth behind his current series of reckless acts. Wanting to escape from all his current problems Tony tries to convince Pepper to take a detour in Italy. Unfortunately due to the media pressure of the recent incident in Monaco with Whiplash has everyone on edge demanding that Tony turn over the technology now. Ivan escapes prison thanks to Justin who intends to use Ivan's knowledge of Tony's technology to create his own army of armored warriors to discredit Iron Man. Tony throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and gets drunk while wearing the Iron Man armor and indulges in dangerous activities, forcing his friend, Rhodey, to intervene. Rhodey dons Tony's Mark II armor and after almost destroying Tony's house in the resulting fight, delivers the armor to the military. The next day, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approaches Tony, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder. Fury gives Tony some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning. A hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony synthesizes the new element and cures himself. Afterward, Ivan contacts Tony, revealing he is still alive and still set on revenge. Tony dons The Mark VI armor and files off to the Expo. At the Expo, Justin unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodey in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor known as War Machine. Tony as Iron Man arrives to warn Rhodey, but Ivan seizes control of both the drones and Rhodey's armor, setting them to attack Iron Man. Pepper has Hammer arrested while Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Agent Romanoff race to Hammer's Queens facility. They find Ivan has already left, but Natasha is able to turn over control of the Mark II armor to Rhodey. Eliminating the remaining drones, Tony and Rhodey are confronted by Ivan in his new, more powerful suit of armor. He is defeated when Tony and Rhodey fire repulsor rays at each other, triggering an explosion beside Ivan. Too injured to continue the fight, Ivan ignites his and drones' self-destruct bombs, apparently killing himself in the process. Tony races to save Pepper amid a series of explosions. Pepper quits her position as CEO, and she and Tony kiss. Rhodey departs with the Mark II armor without serious objection from Tony. At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Fury informs Tony that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Tony himself is not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Tony in a consultant position, to which Tony agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and Rhodey with their medals for bravery. The Incredible Hulk After failing to capture the Hulk and the Abomination is defeated General Ross goes to a bar to drink. Tony Stark walks in and the two trade a few jabs at each other. Tony finishes by saying "We're putting together a team." Ross replies "Who's we?" He also mentions the Super Soldier Serum, saying "it was put on ice for a reason". The Consultant To prevent General Ross from freeing the Abomination, Coulson sent Stark to deliberately offend Ross. After the conversation that was seen in ''The Incredible Hulk, Ross got angry at Stark and wanted him out of the bar but Stark bought the bar instead. ''Thor Jasper Sitwell asks Phil Coulson if The Destroyer is one of Tony's latest armors when they encounter it. Phil replies saying "I don't know. The guy never tells me anything." The Avengers After Loki infiltrates S.H.I.E.L.D. and steals the Cosmic Cube, Nick Fury decides it's time to re-establish the Avengers Initiative. Agent Coulson travels to the newly built Stark Tower where Tony and Pepper are celebrating the successful creation of a new, clean energy source. Tony is informed of Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S. to which he informs him that he has "reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refuses to see him. Coulson enters the building anyway and informs Tony that the Initiative is now active and they need him to come in, handing Stark several holographic screens containing information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Loki. Stark suits up in his Mark VI armour and travels to Germany where he finds his old aquaitance, Natasha Romanoff in a jet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki. Stark jets right in and blasts Loki with his Repulsors and stands tall next to the Captain forcing Loki to surrender. After escorting Loki onto the Quinjet, the team head back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Hellicarrier. Stark comments on Steve's fighting skills and subtly mocks him. The Quinjet is then surrounded by a storm and attacked by the Asgardian "God of Thunder", Thor who breaks in and promptly grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately pursues them. While Thor threatens Loki atop a mountain, Tony blasts straight into him, hurling him onto the forest floor. Stark refuses to let Thor get close to Loki and the two began a fierce battle. During the fight, Thor summons lightning to his hammer, Mjolnir, and electrocutes Stark only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that his suit is at 400% capacity, allowing him blast Thor off his feet. The armor takes a beating during the battle as Thor easily begins to crush one of the gauntlets with his bare hands. The fight is broken up by Captain America who, after matching Mjolnir with his Shield, manages to stop Thor. They take Loki back to the Hellicarrier where Tony meets Bruce Banner and discusses the Tesseract after acquiring an overnight expertise in thermonuclear astrophysics from reading Selvig's notes but not before Tony plants a hacking device and allows J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out their classified secrets. Tony and Bruce find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to create weapons of mass destruction, during a huge argument with Fury, Romanoff, Rogers, Banner and Thor, Loki's brainwashed troops cause an explosion on the Hellicarrier in order to break Loki out. Stark suits up as Iron Man and begins to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Steve. Upon fixing the ship and fighting off some of Loki's troops, the duo learn that Banner had transformed into the Hulk and escaped from the ship, as well as Thor being ejected from the Hellicarrier by Loki who escaped and murdered Agent Coulson. Fury informs the two that the Avengers Initiative was so that the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this. Stark takes his death hard and works out where Loki is planning his attack. Iron Man, Captain America, Natasha and Hawkeye (now free from Loki's mind control) travel to Stark Tower where Tony finds Loki has installed a device powered by the Tesseract. Tony takes off his his armor and begins to "threaten" Loki, secretly putting on two metal bracelets moments before Loki throws him out of the window, as he falls he orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy his new Mark VII suit which jetpacks out through the window after him and forms around him moments before he hits the ground. Stark flies back up to Loki and blasts him backwards in the name of Agent Coulson. Tony is however confronted by Loki's device which opens a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri fly into New York and begin their war against Earth. Iron Man is joined by his teammates as they begin to battle the Chitauri menace. Tony begins to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the war ship to dozens of Chitauri. When he is notified of Banner's arrival on the field, Tony leads the serpent towards him so Bruce will transform into the Hulk and defeat it. Tony lands on the ground alongside his fellow heroes, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The team are then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who fly in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans. Rogers gives out orders and instructs Tony to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri forces. Tony even takes out a Leviathan by flying head first into it mouth and launching missiles from the inside. After a long battle, the team are still outnumbered and learn that Natasha has found a way to close the portal. Stark hinders this as Fury has instructed him that the World Security Council have sent a missile in to blow up Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and flies it up through the portal and blows up the Chitauri Mothership, losing power in the process and falling unconscious back through the portal just before it closes. As Stark falls back to earth, he is caught by the Hulk who lands with him back on the ground. Rogers and Thor run over to the lifeless Iron Man who appears to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in his face, waking him up. The team then went back to Stark Tower and make sure that Loki surrenders. The Avengers then watches as Loki is taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract. The team disband and go their separate ways. Tony is later seen with Pepper Potts on Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done. The Stark sign on the side displays only one remaining letter, "A". Sometime later, Stark and the rest of the Avengers, went to eat silently in a Shawarma restaurant. Iron Man 3 ''To be added Character traits Tony Stark is an outgoing man who enjoys drinking and gambling, all the while possessing the capacity to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. An inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, Stark is constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. At the start of Iron Man, he has little concern for the effect his weapons have on others. However, for all his flaws, Tony is a good man at heart and wants to use his technology to better the world. In the second movie, Tony is trained in unarmed combat and has become quite formidable on his own when the situation demands it. Equipment *'Arc Reactor' : Tony, with Yinsen's help, built a miniaturized arc reactor. The arc reactor power the electromagnet that protects Tony's heart from the shrapnel inside his chest, and also the Iron Man armor. In the second movie, he develops a new element for the arc reactor power source. The new arc reactor is extremely powerful. In The Avengers, Stark's arc reactor prevents Loki from taking control of his mind. *'Armor': Tony uses high tech armor to become Iron Man. The armor allows him to fly and contains various weapons for battle. He frequently improves the armor, giving it upgrades for battles and to perfect the systems. 'Armor Capabilities' *'Flight': The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It's is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. In the movie, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds. In The Avengers, the armor flight was improved with addtional boosters on the back. *'Strength:' Tony inside the armor is capable of lifting 20 tons and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficient source. The armor shows to be strong enough to punch through a stone wall, catch a mini van than putting it down safely. It is also enabled Tony to stun Thor, catching him off-guard as well as turn the turbine of one of the Helicarrier's engines and battle Chitauri foot soldiers with ease. *'Armor Systems:' The armor have remote assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S. who manages the armor's systems at Stark's command, and the armor also have a holographic HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, weapons systems, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, included a loudspeaker. The armor is powered by a miniature arc reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scaning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. The armors also have variable control surfaces for active flight control. *'Durability:' The armor is made up of a strong light weight Titanium Alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell. And have a chestplate protecting the arc reactor. It shows to withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor can withstand tank shell exploded in close proximity to Stark, and a resulting fall from several thousand feet up, followed by hits by 20mm Vulcan shells and a high speed collision with an F-22 Raptor with only minimal cosmetic damage. And the fights with The Hammer Drones and Whiplash taking minor damage. And protect's the wearer from the effects of extreme g-forces. It even allows him to withstand some of Thor's attacks, although it was starting to take damge. He was able to withstand the force of the turbine from the Helicarrier's engines when he got it to work again after removing the debris blocking it. *''Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or fare away energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. In ''The Avengers, Thor strikes it with a full lightning strike from Mjolnir to Stark but Stark is amazed to find that all it did was charge up the suit to 400%, allowing him to use a powerful repulsor blast. *''Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuums or underwater, providing its own life support, it is also shielded against radiation. In The ''Avengers, ''the armor shows to operate underwater, as Stark uses it to activate the arc reactor connected to Stark Tower. But not designed for deep space travel, as the armor's systems failed, causing Stark to lose consciousness as he plummeted back to Earth. *'Repulsors:' A particle beam weapon in the palm gauntlets. Can repel physical and energy-based attacks. Early repulsors needed time to recharge after use, because of the new arc reactor they become able to fire at a moments notice. The repulsors shows to be strong enough to punch through The Hammer Drones. When the suit is charged with additional power, the repulsors are powerful enough to stun even Thor. It also enabled him to stun Loki on two occasions and take down Chitauri foot soldiers. *'Unibeam:' A more powerful version of the repulsor beams. It is located in the chest. However, it requires more power from the arc reactor to use and cannot be used as often. *'Lasers:' A powerful weapon in the gauntlets that can cut threw commom metals with no apparent effort, it however is not strong enough to penetrate a Leviathan's shell. It shows to be very proficient against the Hammer Drones but for one-time use. It has been improved and has used on several occassions in ''The Avengers. They draw power from the arc reactor for more sustained operations, and can theoretically reduce the armor energy reserves to a drained state if operated indefinitely. *'Smart mini-guns:' Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moments notice. It's proved proved to be highly effective against unarmored foot soldiers. * Reflexes: The armors have motors for movement. It is shown to be extremely fast and responsive in flight, and during the fights. *'Missiles:' The armor holds a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. Including Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. In The Avengers he is able to destroy a Leviathan by flying into its mouth and launching them throughout its body. Relationships Friends and Allies *James Rhodes - Best friend *Pepper Potts - Former administrative assistant and love interest. *Christine Everhart - Temporary love intrest *Ho Yinsen - Fellow captive in Afghanistan *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent whom he has little appreciation for *Black Widow - Avengers teammate whom he doesn't trust outside of battle *Happy Hogan - Personal driver and friend. *Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate, rival, and Team Leader. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate *Bruce Banner - Avengers teammate and friend *Thunderbolt Ross - Associate who Stark met with to discuss the Avenger Initiative. *Howard Stark - Father *Maria Stark - Mother Enemies *Raza *Ten Rings *Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer *Loki *Chitauri Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (7 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Robert Downey Jr. **''Iron Man 2'' - Robert Downey Jr. **''The Incredible Hulk'' - Robert Downey Jr. **''The Consultant'' (Recycled Footage) - Robert Downey Jr. **''Thor'' (Mentioned only) **''The Avengers'' - Robert Downey Jr. **''Iron Man 3'' - Robert Downey Jr. Behind the scenes *Robert Downey Jr.'s name was uncredited in The Incredible Hulk. * Favreau had planned to cast a newcomer in the role but ultimately chose Downey (a fan of the comic) because he felt the actor's past made him an appropriate choice for the part. **The best and worst moments of Robert's life have been in the public eye," the director explained. "He had to find an inner balance to overcome obstacles that went far beyond his career. That's Tony Stark. Robert brings a depth that goes beyond a comic book character who is having trouble in high school, or can't get the girl. Favreau also felt Downey could make Stark a "likable asshole", but also depict an authentic emotional journey once he won over the audience. Downey had an office next to Favreau during pre-production, which allowed him greater involvement in the screenwriting process. He brought a deeper sense of humor to the film not present in previous drafts of the script. *Downey stated that he initially pushed Whedon to make Stark the lead revealing in The Avengers, "Well, I said, ‘I need to be in the opening sequence. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but Tony needs to drive this thing.’ He was like, ‘Okay, let’s try that.’ We tried it and it didn’t work, because this is a different sort of thing, the story and the idea and the theme is the theme, and everybody is just an arm of the octopus." Trivia *Before Robert Downey Jr. was cast as Tony, Nicolas Cage and Tom Cruise were interested in playing Iron Man. Cruise in particular was going to act in and produce the film. Cage played another Marvel superhero in Ghost Rider. According to Jon Favreau, Clive Owen and Sam Rockwell are among the actors that were considered for Tony Stark during pre-production. Rockwell would get a part in Iron Man 2 (2010) as Stark's rival Justin Hammer. *Tony Stark's ringtone is the original Iron Man theme song from the 1966 TV series. Gallery ''Iron Man'' 2008 iron man 047.jpg 0034.JPG 2008 iron man 046.jpg 2008 iron man 037.jpg 0008.jpg|Tony & Happy preparing to board the Stark jet. 0023.JPG 0011.jpg 0037.jpg|Tony presenting the Jericho Missile. 0027.JPG 0010.jpg 4804403151a9707920263l.jpg|Tony during the Ten Rings attack. 0026.JPG 0020.JPG 2008 iron man 028.jpg 2008 iron man 027.jpg 2008 iron man 051.jpg DowneyStark.jpg|Tony working in captivity. Tonyyinsen.PNG|Tony donning his first armor with the assitance of Yinsen. Iron1.jpg 0036.jpg 0019.JPG 0038.jpg 2008 iron man 008.jpg Pilot.PNG|Tony piloting the armor. Iron-man-movie-image-_20_.jpg 2008 iron man 039.jpg 0018.JPG 0021.JPG Tony-stark2.jpg|Tony Stark at the Awards Ceremony. 0030.JPG 0025.JPG 0016.JPG iron_man_movie_image_robert_downey_jr_as_tony_stark_s.jpg|Tony testing the repulsor rays. Iron Man.jpg|Tony preparing to go out as Iron Man. 0009.jpg 0024.JPG 0033.JPG Iron2.jpg 042808af ironman 6.JPG|Tony with Rhodey. 0021 Ironstark.JPG 539w.jpg|Tony with Pepper Potts. Tony-stark-i-am-iron-man.jpg|"I am Iron Man." Promotion 2c9fa5c0.jpg|Promotional Image. Iron-man-site-tony-stark.jpg|Promotional Image. Tony-Stark-iron-man-2268535-605-872.jpg|Promotional Image. 0035.jpg|Promotional Image. ''The Incredible Hulk'' tonyhulk.jpg|Tony Stark's Cameo in the Incredible Hulk The_Consultant_26016.jpg|Recycled footage of Stark and Ross' conversation was used in Marvel Oneshot: The Consultant ''Iron Man 2'' IronMan2SmileDismantle_article_story_main.jpg|Tony at the Stark Expo Tony_Stark_in_Iron_Man_II.jpg|Tony in his lab 0007.JPG 0009.JPG 0013.JPG pepper-potts-and-tony-stark-900x599.jpg|Tony with Pepper Potts 2010 iron man 2 063.jpg 0015.jpg 0001.jpg|Tony at the Monaco Race track 0011_StarkII.jpg 0008_Stark.jpg 640px-1169L.jpg|Tony after Whiplash destroyed his car 20.jpg|Tony donning the emergency briefcase armor to combat Whiplash 2010 iron man 2 060.jpg 0004.JPG 0005.JPG 0010.JPG 0030.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_020.jpg|Tony meets with Nick Fury. 2010_iron_man_2_076.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_072.jpg 0006.JPG 0014.JPG 0016 IM2.JPG PHCV8FDDjIxUGI_1_l.jpg 0017.JPG Iron man 2 movie image hi-res robert downey jr don cheadle 01.jpg|Tony fighting alongside Rhodey Iron man 2 140.jpg|Promotional Image. tonyk.jpg|Promotional Image. ''The Avengers'' Tony Stark Avengers 01.jpg|Tony Stark on the roof of Stark Tower. Avengersvfx10002layer8.png|Stark & Potts. Tony Stark Avengers 03.jpg Tony Stark Avengers 02.jpg|"What was it? Volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others." Avengersvfx10003layer7.png|Stark & Pepper review the holo data tapes of The Avengers Initiative team members. Image2xea.jpg|Stark reviewing the data for the cosmic cube. Avengersvfx10000layer10.png|Stark is intrigued by the energy properties of the cube. Image5uls.jpg|Stark's arrival. tyhrwegy.jpg|"Anyone miss me?" 4f21ed2b00cae.jpg|Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. tony-stark-and-thor-in-the-avengers.jpg|Tony complimenting Thor. 640px-Avengerteaser0013layer2.png|Tony Stark. Tony Avengers.jpg|"Captain." Image3qw.jpg|Stark with Banner and Rogers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Beaten.jpg|Tony with Steve Rogers. dagvsyh.jpg|Tony working on his helmet. mavengersfilmstillsaba1.jpg|"The Avengers that's what we call ourselves." Tony talking to Loki.jpg|"Earth's Mightiest Heroes, kinda thing." Loki throw Tony Stark.gif|Tony is thrown by Loki. dthfjtwhr.jpg Promotion and Filming Tony Stark A RDJ.jpg|Promotional image. Collantotte-heroes-Ironman.jpg|Promotional image. Avengers Tony Stark.jpg Tony Stark Avengers.jpg|Promotional image. TheAvengers TonyStark Poster.jpg Tony Stark Avengers poster.jpg The Avengers - Tony Stark promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Stark avengers.jpg|Promotional poster. Iron_TonyStark_Man.png|Tony Stark Bio Wallpaper. the-avengers-central-park-filming-0903-1.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. Robert-Downey-Jr-Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Mark Ruffalo's Bruce Banner. tumblr_lqybw1lud71qajc4eo5_250.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Evans' Steve Rogers. chris-hemsworth-robert-downey-jr--large-msg-131533295215.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Hemsworth's Thor. robert-downey-jr-the-avengers-shooting-on-location-03.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. bleachcx.jpg|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man). drtgdfgb.png|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark/Iron Man). Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Flight Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Category:Avengers members